dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kensei Amagiri
Kensei Amagiri '''is the main male protagonist of '''DxD - The Last Amagiri. He is the survivor of the Amagiri Clan, a clan of Mystics and Demon Slayers who served the Shinto Gods since ancient times. He is later brought to Hagun Island, an island located on the coast of Japan and forced to fight in a tournament named Gehenna held by a human named Taro and sponsored by the Old Devils interested in children with special powers. He is the adoptive brother of Claire Belial, the daughter of Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki. Kensei is sent off Hagun Island near dead after discovering a plot by some Old Devils responsible for the deaths of her mother, father, and most of her peerage. He is found inside of a place exclusive to Youkai by Sun Wukong who saved him from being killed by hostile Youkai. Once Sun Wukong heard the situation from Kensei, Sun Wukong wanted him to tell the Shinto Faction, but Kensei refused and decided that he wanted to help Claire in the amount of time that he had left. Sun Wukong decided to take him on as a disciple until he was strong enough to fight. Appearance Kensei as a 10-year-old with black hair and gray eyes that has been described as having both pure fighting spirit and confidence. Due to the conditions on Hagun Island, he has been mainly seen wearing light clothing providing him with little to no protection. After his 3-month of training with Sun Wukong, Kensei wears a black gakuran unbuttoned school uniform with a red undershirt. As a 16-year old, he has become a young man of average height with his hair turned a bit spikier than before; due to his training in that time, he has developed a more well-built figure and clean-cut figure that Alice states are perfect. He is described by women as being the perfect combo of cute yet handsome and strong yet kind. Personality Kensei is a strong-willed and noble young, even in the heat of combat he always maintains his composure when faced with a dangerous monster. Whenever fighting in Gehenna Tournament, Kensei developed a Win or Die mindset after stepping into that ring or when faced against opponents far more powerful than him; Alice describes this as being an instinct developed for him to survive. This mindset while in combat, however, is held back due to his hesitance in using his clan's techniques or swordsmanship during his matches since he refuses to use their techniques in a greedy sport. Outside the Gehenna Tournament, Kensei acts like any child his age; he is a caring brother to his adoptive sister Claire and generous towards his friends and allies like Alice, Zane, Hisui, and Rui. Like any protective older brother, he is adamant about letting Claire join Gehenna even with him knowing that she is fully capable of taking care of herself. As said by Alice and Claire, he can sometimes be very dimwitted whenever it concerns with dealing with a woman and a bit unknowledgeable about their feelings towards him. Like a true martial artist and swordsman, Kensei holds the ideals benefitting one. He enjoys fighting strong people particularly those far powerful than him desiring to test himself against them to further develop his skills. This desire to fight strong opponents has led to many people calling him a battle maniac. History Kensei hails from the Amagiri Clan, an ancient clan that has existed for as long as the Five Great Families and all of their members has served the Shinto Gods as protectors of their country using their various unique techniques and weapons. Kensei along with his mother were the only remaining members due to the mysterious deaths of all their fellow clansmen, which they were spared after Kensei was taken into the Gehenna Tournament at the age of 10. His mother, Sakura Amagiri attempted a rescue attempt but was soon killed in a battle with one of their hired mercenaries. Her death made Kensei the Last Amagiri. Powers & Abilities Amagiri-ryū: An ancient fighting style of the Amagiri Clan, which acts as his main fighting method in combat, but he prefers to fight using swordsmanship. As the Last Amagiri, his mother, Sakura has taught him all their clan and inheriting their secret and strongest techniques. Advanced Growth Rate: Kensei is a combat prodigy as stated by his mother who was once called the Amagiri Demon due to her combat prowess. He could learn and grasp all the secret techniques of his clan at the age of 8, which was something that he wouldn't have been taught until he was a teenager. In his training with Sun Wukong, the Monkey King praised him for his growth as he could learn Senjutsu at a quicker rate and improved himself to where he could defeat experienced members of the Gehenna Guards alone. Senjutsu Master: Kensei has learned Senjutsu during his training with Sun Wukong, by using it, he can read and track people from far away distances by sensing their auras; he later improves it to where he could tell whether or not a person is lying based on the slightest disturbance in their aura. By controlling his ki, Kensei can reinforce his interior or exterior body by a greater extent. He can use it to cause internal damage to an individual by disrupting or severing their ki. *'Purification Master:' As the Last Amagiri, Kensei was handed down all the techniques of the Amagiri Clan, in turn, he became a powerful mystic who can purify evil spirits and has developed been developed after he learned Senjutsu from Sun Wukong. *'Immense Ki:' Kensei is noted as having impressive ki even as a child causing adults from the Amagiri Clan to call him a genius, Hisui notes that he has a pool of ki. In fact, his ki is powerful enough to let him survive injuries that would've killed trained individuals. Due to his rigorous physical and martial arts training, he has gained an enormous amount of ki. *'Ki Healing:' As a Senjutsu user, he can heal internal and external injuries using his or others own ki, he can also recover stamina and relieve mental fatigue. He is skilled enough to send a calming sensation in others by stabilizing their ki and normally does this whenever giving woman massages. Touki: 'Kensei covers himself in an aura of ''ki, drastically increasing his offense, defense, and speed. As a result of his level of ki, he is able to cover himself in a more intense touki potent enough to affect his surroundings, for example generating strong gusts of wind. '''Immense Strength: Having trained in External Martial Arts and going through physical conditioning for 3-months during training with Sun Wukong has improved his overall physical prowess to the point where he could defeat all the Gehenna Guards. At 16, Kensei has gained exceptional physical strength due to his rigorous training regimen and can exert the full potential of his muscles letting him perform various superhuman feats; he has proven to be able to supplement his swordsmanship and martial arts letting him launch powerful attacks. Immense Speed & Reflexes: Kensei has proven to have above average speed as he could outmatch monsters amongst the Gehenna Tournament. After his training with Sun Wukong, he gained superhuman speed referred to as god-speed. At 16, Kensei has proven fast enough to outmatch High-Class Devils and react to attacks aimed at him from multiple opponents using minimal movements. Immense Durability: '''Even at the age of 10, Kensei has proven to be more durable than most children his age as he could withstand the attacks from the various monsters. Training with Sun Wukong for 3-months has developed his bodies resilience letting him handle attacks from the Gehenna Guards, which is further enhanced using his ki. At 16, he trained his body to the point where he could tank demonic power and magic aimed at him. '''Immense Endurance: After training with Sun Wukong, Kensei has improved his endurance to the point where he could endure attacks from the Gehenna Guards. Due to his rigorous training, Kensei has gained the endurance to handle attacks from Power-Types such as Sairaorg head on for a considerable amount of time and still continues fighting despite suffering injuries. Immense Stamina: Through his 3-months of training with Sun Wukong, Kensei gained great stamina letting him combat large numbers of Gehenna Guards for long periods of time enduring all their attacks and still fight despite being injured, through his training with the Monkey King, Kensei also learned how to pace himself in combat. At 16, he has gained a massive amount of stamina as a result of his continuous training letting him fight against top-tier opponents for several hours without stopping. Immense Combat Skill: Kensei is a genius combatant with considerable skill as he could defeat monsters at the age of 10. He later defeated all the Gehenna Guards after him after training with Sun Wukong and their leader by himself. Despite him being a human, he could defeat various kinds of supernatural beings like High-Class Devils and succeed in slaying an Evil Dragon, a dragon said to be stronger than the Dragon Kings with assistance from his team and Brynhildr. Master Swordsman: Kensei is a genius swordsman capable of overcoming the monsters amongst the Gehenna Tournament at the age of 10. After his training with Sun Wukong has refined and improved his skills to where he could combat the skilled members of the Gehenna Guards and deflect magic-infused bullets with great precision from their Gunman. Kensei earned the title Sword Saint, a title that is granted to Sword Masters with exceptional skills in Japan and defeat powerful opponents using sword skills. The only known sword masters who could give him trouble were Brynhildr, Arthur, Siegfried, Ewald, and Vasco Strada. *'Flying Dragon Slash' (飛行竜斬, Hikōryū ki): This is a favorite signature move of Kensei. Kensei releases a slash in the form of a compressed air slash by using a significant amount force and speed letting him attack far away distances at great speeds. He has shown to be capable of firing it off in a spiraling manner and use it as a piercing attack. Master Martial Artist: Kensei is skilled in martial arts, having practiced the martial arts of the Amagiri Clan from a young age. Through his training with Sun Wukong for three months, he has refined his skill in close combat to the point where he could defeat multiple Gehenna Guards. At 16, Kensei has become an adept martial artist capable of defeating High-Class Devils, Sacred Gear users, and armed opponents without using Kurogane. *'Instant Movement: '''Derived from Shukuchi (Reduced Earth), a Teleportation Technique of the Sennin. This is a step technique that lets Kensei move faster than the eye can track by concentrating ki to his feet letting him move with the least amount of steps. Using this technique, Kensei can close the distance between him and his opponent in an instant. He mastered it to the point where he developed an advanced variant that is called '''Void Instant Movement', which lets him kick off the empty air making it look as if he were flying. Weapon Specialist: As the Last Amagiri, his mother taught him how to wield the various weapons of the Amagiri Clan and use them in an efficient manner. Master Technician: Kensei is a Technique-Type Fighter who masters and polishes all his sword skills and martial arts to the utmost perfection. Perceptive Combatant: As a combat genius, Kensei could analyze and break down the Amagiri-ryū at a young age. During the Gehenna Tournament, he had to read the attack patterns of various kinds of monsters on a daily basis. Training with Sun Wukong, Kensei learned how to perceive the techniques and abilities of his opponents by observing them in combat. Equipment Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi (天叢雲剣, Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven): Kensei wields one of the three Sacred Treasures of Japan known as the Divine Spiritual Sword and Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi 'rivaling Excalibur and Durandal. It can generate a massive amount of holy aura, which emits a quiet and peaceful hum that is precise enough to cut a leaf in half on contact with its blade. It can also cut things that are immaterial such as spirits and magic. 'Kurogane (黒鉄, Black Iron): A raven black katana that was forged for Kensei by Amakuni and it is considered to be one of the strongest swords there are in the world. Kurogane has incredible strength and sharpness that can cut magic without it sustaining damage and handle strikes from legendary weapons such as Durandal without bending. Amagiri Tanken (天霧短剣, lit. Heavenly Mist Dagger): A raven black combat knife that Zane made using a specially made metal that can be infused with ki and can take in the qualities of his techniques as such he can channel ki into it blade letting him extend it. Kensei uses the Amagiri Tanken first in a battle to gauge the skills of his opponent. Talisman: '''Kensei can cast spells using paper talismans. Trivia *Kensei's given name is Japanese for "Sword Saint" (剣聖), which references his potential as a swordsman. **His family name, Amagiri (天霧) means "Heavenly Mist". *Kensei practices Kendō (剣道, lit. Sword Way) as a means of molding his mind and spirit in order to cultivate a vigorous spirit; and as a means to train one's discipline. He also practices Iaidō (居合道), a martial art that emphasizes awareness and drawing out a sword in a flawless manner in response to a sudden attack. *His design is based on Touta Konoe from '''UQ-Holder, Ikki Kurogane from Rakudai Kishi no Eiyuutan, Ayato Amagiri from ' Gakusen Toshi Asterisk' and Hayato Kisaragi from Hundred. Category:DevilSlayer123 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Hagun Island